Introducing: Jazper Cracklebolt
by kitkat646
Summary: He's cunning. Dangerous. The best of the best! If ya need a guy, ya call this guy! Introducing an OC of mine I'm rping on Wyrmrest Accord: Jazper Cracklebolt! Goblin Mage extraordinaire! World of Warcraft! One-shot. Like, two 'hells' so don't worry about the language... For now. Ehehe


The sack of gold landed heavily at the Mage's feet, and he swiped it up without question. "Time an' place?" He kept his voice lowered, careful not to draw unwanted... Attention. The dark and squeaky voice smirked lightly, telling him to arrive at a certain place the reader can not even know-and to be there before sunset! This is truly the work for a mastermind; for I don't even know!

The shift of his suit on his green skin felt familiar, and he lightly tugged at the collar to adjust. It had been awhile; Pandaren weren't ones to ask for his help with these matters. Of course, he's the best at what he does. With an ever so watchful, hawking gaze-red orbs protruding into others' until they screamed in frustration.  
Glancing to the sky in one motion, and raising a curled fist he slammed it to the steel door before him. It took a moment, but soon the sound of drilling, cracking, switching, and screwing filled his ears behind the door.  
Finally, a sharp unlocking sound rung through the steel, and the door threw open-The Goblin took a step back as he laced his fingers behind his back. And there, at the door, stood a small and brighter green female.  
She swayed lightly, chemicals mixing within her as she looked up at him. "You..." She spoke with a swaying voice. Silence...

Pull!

The female dragged the opposite inside, letting out a drugged laugh. "You're heeere! Giddy, he's heeeeree!" The intoxicated female blew out his ear drums with an over excited yell. An exasperated sigh filled a darkened corner, her lower half only showing from the intense and thick shadow. "Yes, Jewelsy, he is. Go drink some place else so I c'n 'ave a... Talk wit' 'im please."

The intoxicated Goblin shrugged, stumbling off towards another room-Leaving the two intense people behind.

"So..." The shadow cloaked Goblin began; eyeing the opposite with judging and careful eyes. "It begins in 'bout half 'no hour. Get ya self ready. You'll wait on the outside of that door, " She pouted to the steel and latched door with a long and expensive cigar type device-made of metal, "when I open it. Do ya have the barriers?"  
The Mage nodded, his perfected poker face playing out perfectly. "That I do. You have the supplies for the inside I take it?" As soon as he finished the already knowing question, a cold and shrieking laughter came from the corner. "Do I!? 'Course I do! Who th' hell do ya take me for!?" The woman yelled in an accusing voice.

The Mage fought the urge to roll his eyes, and instead shook his head. "I meant no offense. Was simply being a bit... Sarcastic." A small wicked grin would crack upon his green lips, and he could practically feel the grin on the shadowed woman. "Ah, right. I almost forgot. You sarcastic lil' prick. Now, hurry up. Paid you a helluva' lot a' money; don't just stand around with it," the woman cackled. Without another word, he simply took a bow and spun on his heel. But, a small unknown mutter came from his lips as he made his way for the steel latched door. "Couldn't be any more protected could ya?"

The pounding sound began, and the screams were heard as he awaited outside in front of the steel door; now opened. Two red stands stand on each side of the Goblin. With hands laced behind his back, he awaited for more to come and join the other screaming characters inside the rich settlement.

Soon enough, a group of maybe four female Goblins arrived, and he stood tall and proper. The woman slowly stepped forward, and one reached into her bag. He eyed her had carefully; awaiting for whatever may come out of the bag. A gun, a tazer-PEPPER SPRAY. That was the worst. The female dug around in her purse; made of rich and exotic leather from wilds of Pandaria. He knew his leathers and cloth well.

Finally, she cracked a small, playful smile, and slowly reached out her hand. "Found it...~" and she threw her hand outwards, the object landing right in front if his nose!  
... It was a card. Taking the card, he opened it and scanned each letter carefully. The precise and elaborate signature at the bottom told him all he needed to know.

Stepping aside, he grinned. "Enjoy the party ladies. And if ya don't mind me saying; you all look ravishing tonight." He spoke with a false flirty tone, but the woman were clueless. In truth, they wore skimpy skirts and tube tops. They all giggled, quickly saying thank you before rushing inside to dance to the pounding music and add to the excited screams.

The goblin placed himself in front of the open and blazing with color door way, silent once more. Until...

"JAZPER CRACKLEBOLT!" A loud and, oh-so familiar voice filled his ears. And in return, he groaned. Not him... Jazper thought to himself.

Much to his dismay, it was indeed the person he thought it to be. This is was going to end badly-already did with about 20 others. Did you really think people that were invited would only try to get in? ERRR wrong.

But this one, was different. He never gave up, never gave in. Always tried to best the powerful Mage but in the end-He failed. Like always.  
"Jack Springrocket. Pleasure t' see you," Jazper spoke sarcastically, as everyone knew him to. The Goblin, now known as Jack Speingrocket, placed his hands to his sides in a... Heroic pose, "This time, I 'av trained m'ah hardest t" beat you! Warriors always beat Mages!"

"Being a Priest backfired I take it?" Jazper rolled his eyes, his tone obviously not amused and uncaring. Jack however, curled his hands into fists. "No! I just.. I just noticed Warriors do way more damage than stupid Priests!" The opposite yelled at him over the music inside, stomping his foot to the ground.  
"Ah-huh, right. Look. I'm busy so if you could just..-"  
Out of no where, Jack swung out a sword twice as big as him and tried to lift it in the air. "Y-you're gon'... Let me in th-this party!" Jazper's eye twitched and he laced his fingers in front of him now. "Am I now? I don't remember takin' orders from you, " Jazper spoke, challenging the other' swords. The now-warrior Goblin took a deep breath, then let out a sharp battle cry (of failure if I do say so mahself) and swung the large sword towards Jazper.

Jazper simply blinked forward, the large sword smashing itself onto the steel door. A loud rung echoed through the house and outside; leaving Jack grabbing his ears as he swayed in shakiness. "W-whoa, " Jack stuttered, dizzy.

The people inside didn't seen to notice-that or they didn't care and where to drunk/drugged to care. This was the party of the century! Jazper simply walked to the pond of robot fish, and glanced behind him at the shaken Gobin whom had dropped his sword and was clutching his face now in confusion.

With a small smirk, he swiped his hands upward in the form a composer may start with an orchestra. His fingers began to glow a faint blue, and the water swirled and formed itself into a simple, yet strong elemental. While Jazper was more of a fire Mage, who said he needed to study just that class? No one! That's right!  
He jerked his head towards Jack, motioning for the water elemental to be rid of him. The elemental had gotten used to this cycle of course. Being called by the sarcastic and gloriously handsome Mage to be rid of the ugly and annoying opposite of him. He was a warrior now? Strange-last time the water elemental saw him he was sure he was trying to be a rogue or a hunter.

The elemental moved swiftly towards the struggling Jack, and lifted him with nothing more than water. Jack of course, held his breath as the water enclosed around him. He himself got used to this routine. Why he kept trying was unknown to everyone.  
Perhaps it's because whenever Jazper is assigned to bodyguard for a party, the party is talked about for months-even years!-afterward? ... Maybe. That and he's extremely stupid and annoying.

After a minute or so, the elemental threw the suffocating and drowning Goblin to the ground below him. Jack gasped for air, just heaving up and down as he coughed up water and vomited. As he began to get better, he shot his gaze to Jazper. "You-you win," COUGH COUGH HACK, "th-this time!" Jazper nodded, movig back to his stand. "Mhm... That's what ya always say. And look what happens. I kick your butt," Jazper smirked lightly, amused by his own words.

Jazper jerked his head to the pond, signaling the elemental's work was done. Record timing. The elemental let out a watery grunt, annoyed from being taken from his home for such a lowsy purpose. The Mage could easily kill the Goblin with the snap of a finger! But, no, he had to waste the time in his day to drown the excuse of a warrior, priest, rogue, WHATEVER THE HECK HE IS.

The elemental left within the water without a word though, fuming water left behind in agitation. Jazper smirked lightly, seeing Jack limp off in multiple curses and mutters.  
And thus, a normal party night for the amazing, talented, truly handsome and glorious Goblin: Jazper Cracklebolt.

Oh, what's the ladies, wanna get a drink? Ohoho, sure thing!


End file.
